Progress
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: Samus had Feeling for Link but he's with Zelda, all hope seems lost for her heart , or is it? *For DeZeLinker's Songfic contest* Slight Link X Zelda.


_**I was afraid of simple days so long ago, I know now it's complicated days that are sad. **_

Samus was sitting on her bed upright looking out of the window looking at the loving couple of Link and Zelda like watching the bright blue sky turn into a depressing grey in a quick sudden movement.

'_I thought he and I would be together.' _Samus thought as she silently closed her eyes when all of a sudden she heard a knocking at her door.

"Come in." Samus replied trying to hide any sign of sadness in her voice, when Lyn walked in the door.

_**I don't mean to say I want to return , my heart wants to believe, and look, it's shouting in my back, "You aren't wrong at all" **_

"Hey Samus." Chirped Lyn.

"Lyn, what's up?" asked Samus.

"Nothing," Lyn replied, "I just wanted to check up on my favorite person that's all."

"I'm fine thank you very much." Samus snapped.

"It's Link isn't it?" Lyn Interrogated Samus.

"I still can't believe that he chose Zelda over me." Samus said.

"Don't worry Samus, I'm sure he has feelings for you somewhere." Lyn said before leaving Samus in her room.

_**Two of us are having the same time and believing in the same future. **_

_'I wonder when my next brawl is?' _thought Link as he lied in his bed staring up at the celling when all of a sudden he heard the sound of screaming echoing from the hallway.

_'What the-' _Link thought as he got up from his bed and ran toward the hallway where he saw Lyn with bruises decorating her skin and her legs twisted like a rubber band.

"Lyn, are you alright?" Link asked concerned about what just happened when Samus came running as well.

"What happened?!" demanded Samus.

"I was in my room when all of a sudden I heard a scream and I found her like this." Link said.

"Let's take her to , he'll know what to do." Samus suggested as they carried Lyn to 's office

_**Our tears yesterday and our smilies today are both true because we know the same pain, bring along the same tenderness and change them into the strength to live on tomorrow. **_

"I'm glad you got her here as soon as you can." said, "She seems to be in terrible condition."

"Is she going to be alright?" Samus asked.

"Yeah but for now you two keep a good eye on her you two." advised before he left Link and Samus alone near Lyn's body resting on the white bed with medical equipment attached to her.

"Oh boy what am I going to tell Zelda?" Link muttered.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Samus replied.

"Thanks Samus." Link said.

"No problem, Just one question, what do you see in Zelda?" Samus asked.

Link suddenly turned away from Samus and immediately looked out into the window which caused Samus to pull Link from the Window but he wouldn't budge but that didn't stop Samus who used all of her strength to pry Link from the view of the window but this caused them both to fall on the floor Link being on top of Samus with his lips on her mouth.

_**I was fighting at that time, at that place, if all my deeds were meant to choose the way I am now. I wonder if it's because I want to be forgiven that I want to forgive my past I couldn't face, I left behind and looked away from. **_

"I'm sorry about that Samus," Link said standing up, his face becoming more solemn, "I do have feelings for you but Zelda has a major crush on me and well me being her closest friend, I thought it would be best if I acted upon those feelings for her sake."

"Is that so?" Zelda said who was suddenly right behind Link with a sorrowful look on her face, "I'm sorry for being so selfish, considering my own feelings without even giving a thought to yours, but now," Zelda took a deep breath, "Samus is all yours."

"Zelda…." Link said speechless.

"As for you Samus if you break Link's heart I'll push you off the tallest tower of Hyrule understood?!" Zelda warned Samus before Zelda vanished into thin air.

"What are you waiting for, Kiss Link." Lyn goaded who was suddenly out of bed.

"Lyn aren't you supposed to be-?" Link and Samus wondered before Lyn erased her 'bruises' and took off her 'legs'.

"Wait so you faked your injuries just to see us hook up?" Samus asked puzzled.

"Yeah." Lyn confessed.

Before Samus could say another word Link then kissed her which made her feel a little better, which gave Lyn the slip while Zelda silently wept both for joy and sorrow.

_**The days we could just be free are far past and though we can't spend the days with just innocent smiles now. We go forward, we continue to go forward even so because we still have the hearts to believe in something you see? We haven't and will not want much at all. **_

Once Lyn was out of 's office, she bumped into himself.

"Lyn, aren't you supposed to be in bed." asked quizzically.

"Oh don't worry about me they are already making out as we speak." Lyn replied.

"Oh, that soon?" puzzled.

"What about Zelda?" Lyn asked.

"Don't worry about it," replied "She'll crush on someone soon."

Meanwhile Samus and Link had finally separated from the kiss after what seemed like an eternity.

"So when's the first date?" Samus asked.

"Tonight." Link boldly stated before he walked out of Doctor Mario's office grasping her hand.

**Author's Note I do not own Super Smash Bros. nor The Song Progress by Ayumi Hamasaki they belong to their rightful owners. **


End file.
